The present invention relates to a method for creating an application program and an application model for performance simulation in an information system, and a method for adjusting and managing the application model.
At the time of making the performance simulation of an information system, an application model for an application program for use is required, and thereby must be created if it is not provided.
The application model is typically composed of an amount of resource consumption, such as an amount of instructions to be consumed along with the execution of the application program, an amount of I/O use for disk or network, and a use amount of memory, and the description of the operation of the application program including a conditional branch. Therefore, when a new application model is created, the amount of resource consumption is measured from the outside, or the operation of the application program is estimated from the experiments. The application model created in this manner is specific to the application program in the environment of practical measurements, whereby the application model in varying environments can be obtained by multiplying the total amount of resource consumption by a certain constant.
On one hand, when a source for the application program is present, the operation of the application program can be correctly described by analyzing the source, and the amount of resource consumption can be obtained by analyzing an output log of instructions for measuring the performance that is embedded into the source. Therefore, the application model can be reconstructed by acquiring a log by rerun even in varying environments.
Also, in the creation of the application program, there is a method of creating the application program with less amount of description by employing a combination of software parts reusable such as a class library and a component.
When the application program and the application model are developed separately as conventionally, the following problems will arise.    (1) A duplicate process of developing an application program and creating an application model occurs.    (2) The description of the operation of the application model by estimation is incorrect.    (3) A large number of steps are required for measuring various amounts of resource consumption.    (4) The application model creation is required for each application program, and the reuse of the application model is hard.    (5) When the environment is changed, the influence on the application model is unknown.    (6) Sharing the adjusting result of the application model as the knowledge is difficult.